jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Stop Me Now (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } For the other Stand of the same name see Don't Stop Me Now " No matter what you do, you can't stop me! " - Masatsu talking about him and his Stand Don't Stop Me Now (今すぐ止めないでください ) is the Stand of Masatsu Shisso and an ally stand of Stone Ocean:AYA. Don't Stop Me Now is very kind-hearted and has helped his user to try and achieve his life goal of becoming a superhero that brings happiness. Appearance/Personality Don't Stop Me Now is a suit Stand meaning that it envelops the user and gives the user new abilities. Don't Stop Me Now appears as a pink latex suit that covers the entire user except for his face that has armor plates on the shoulders and knees. It has a mask of a large, yellow, smiley face that covers the user's face when the Stand is activated though it can be flipped up to show his face. When Don't Stop Me Now ejects its user, it appears to have a happy-go-lucky personality though under that facade it is serious and cares for its user very much. Don't Stop Me Now was developed at an early age by its user and had to help him through his life due to the user's many mental illnesses but they managed and now they work as a superhero-like duo that helps people whenever possible. Abilities Don't Stop Me Now has a variety of odd abilities that go along with it. * Friction Buffer: Don't Stop Me Now has the ability to increase or decrease friction around it and its user allowing for slick movement or quick braking. * Launch Throw: Don't Stop Me Now can launch its user out of itself to fling the user long distances and keep them safe from harm. * Stand Immune: Don't Stop Me Now can tank damage for its user as any damage done to it does not affect the user, unless the user is wearing Don't Stop Me Now and then it is lessened, allowing the user to make escapes, though the sentient nature of the Stand makes it feel pain. * Because I'm Happy: Don't Stop Me Now and its user get into a fight with the Stand Man and its user, who are another duo of a user and his suit Stand, and Don't Stop Me Now launches its user away at the last second before a killing blow would hit. Masatsu sees this and, in an act of true selflessness, forces Don't Stop Me Now to pull him back so he can help. This act makes the bond between the two even closer and they unlock the new ability Because I'm Happy. If Because I'm Happy is activated it makes anyone in range overcome with a sense of calmness and joy so that they won't fight or cause harm to either Masatsu or his Stand again though it doesn't work to stop Pucci because Pucci says that he "already is calm and joyful because he can finally fulfill DIO's wish". Gallery TBA | Trivia * The Stand Iron Man, who unlocked Don't Stop Me Now's Because I'm Happy, is a sibling Stand to Don't Stop Me Now since they are both suit Stands with various abilities. This is explained later when it is revealed that Iron Man's user is Masatsu's sibling. * Because I'm Happy was unlocked very late in the Stand's lifetime though it is explained that it was there the whole time, it just wasn't needed until that point. * Don't Stop Me Now speaks the very last line of Stone Ocean:AYA when he ejects his user, who lands inside the range of Black Hole Sun's World's Collide, and then latches onto Pucci to try and stop him. He fails to stop Made in Heaven but at the last second, as the last dialogue of Stone Ocean:AYA, he says, "I may not have saved the world, but I saved you from a supervillain. I guess that makes me a... Superhero...". Category:Stands Category:Suit Stands Category:JJBA: AYA Stands Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU